a helping blush
by saladfingers34
Summary: sunset really cares about twilight, but twilight loves sunset, a lot. but will sunset accept twilight?


Cute and new

Today was Thursday, and everyone enjoyed Thursdays because tomorrow was Friday, plus there were less lessons, today was also a fine and sunny day, everyone in Cantorlot high was bright and cheerful, mainly because the fall formal was tomorrow. To everyone this was an exciting event, but one person in the school was not so excited.

"Girls! The fall formal is tomorrow, and I don't think I can go," said sunset shimmer. "Oh darling, it's all in the past" explained rarity very calmly. "Besides, there someone else in this school that is going through the same thing as you" said rainbow dash joining in on the conversation. Soon after that, sunset noticed twilight was lost and intimidated by everyone around her; it really hurt twilight this way.

"Hey twilight! "Yelled sunset cheerfully. Sunsets voice made twilight jump, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" apologized sunset. Everything grew silent for a bit, they both stood there awkwardly. "I. it's okay y…you didn't s…scare me" stuttered twilight. "Hey, is something bothering you? You're acting more timid than fluttershy," asked sunset. "Oh, I'm just looking for principle celestia," explained twilight more loudly. "Ok then, I'll escort you there," offered sunset. Twilight smiled at the idea. "Oh yeah, I'd love that" said twilight cheerfully. Twilight immediately blushed after.

Sunset grabbed twilight's hand and lead her through the school and all the crowds. Twilight started to feel anxious as the crowds bumped into her all the time, not to mention everyone was glaring at her.

Twilight put both her arms around sunset, sunset merely smiled as she used act just like twilight. "Hey, there's nothing to be scared about," said sunset in calming voice. "In fact, I used to act a lot like you," explained sunset with a sad tone. Twilight heard what twilight said and. "plus you're crushing my arm" giggled sunset. Twilight started to feel calmer.

"Hey twilight!" yelled a familiar voice. "Oh, it's brad," said sunset. Twilight hid behind sunset mainly because she did not know this boy. "Twilight, it's me, don't you remember" said brad in a sadder tone. Twilight shacked her head. Brad looked disappointed. "Oh…ok, sorry I…bothered you," said brad before walking away.

Twilight out her hands on sunsets shoulders to see if he was gone. "Uh, you know that pony version of you," asked sunset. "Well…those to dated" confessed sunset. Twilight pulled a disgusting look. "But she's a horse and he's a human…" said twilight processing her every word. "I'll explain later," said sunset before pulling twilight to principle celestia's office.

"Well, here it is" said sunset. Twilight smiled for a bit before turning to sunset. "I need you in there with me," said twilight desperately. Sunset was surprised by what twilight just said. "Why do you need me?" asked sunset. "Because no matter what I do, I where I go, I want to make sure your by my side the whole time" explained twilight, twilight grabbed sunset's hands and had a look of child wanting something on her face. "Ok" sighed sunset. Twilight hugged sunset before pushing her back a little. "Well let's do this "said twilight.

After the meeting with celestia, twilight had never been so happier. "I can finally join CHS," yelled twilight in happiness. It was nice to twilight smile, she always looked depressed. "Hey twilight, I need to show you something" said sunset. With no question twilight followed sunset.

"The library?" said twilight. "Shhh, be quiet" whispered cheerilee. Twilight smiled and blushed. Sunset and twilight walked up the stairs, sunset examined all the books to find the specific one she wanted, twilight also looked at the books, and there were titles like "the history of singers "and "sherklop pones" and "this is so bucking awesome". Twilight scoffed at all of them, but one that really caught her attention was "does your crush love you back". Twilight took the book from its shelf and examined the pages; there were so many tips on how your crush can love you back. "Yo, Twi" said sunset. Twilight jumped out her skin. "Say, what's that book you got there?" asked sunset. Twilight was terrified that sunset would think twilight was "that" type of girl.

"Oh it's nothing" lied twilight. Sunset was impressed. "It's…science stuff like stars, plants and organs" lied twilight. Although sunset did not fully believe her, she still invited her to see what she wanted to show twilight.

"Whoa" said twilight. "Yeah" said sunset after. It was a picture of sunset and the main five all together. "We took this picture the day we did a charity fundraiser for the animals. "In addition, I was wandering if you would like to be in one of these yearbooks" asked sunset very hopefully. Twilight was extremely hesitant by this idea, but she eventually nodded. Sunset and twilight smiled at each other. "So I was thinking do you want to go to the fall formal with me and my friends," asked sunset excitingly. "YES, I WOULD LOVE THAT," yelled twilight. Twilight was so excited that she jumped onto sunset, it was meant to be a hug but the both opened there eyes to find twilight on top of sunset. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" pleaded twilight. "Oh its ok, your just really excited" explained sunset.

Sunset turned around to find twilight's book on the floor, "oh you dropped your book, I'll get it" said sunset. Twilight heart stopped. "Wait! I will get it" panicked twilight. "No, it's alright I got…" stopped sunset. Sunset was the reading the words. Twilight rested her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Twilight…" said sunset quietly. "I didn't you…," said sunset stopping in mid-sentence. "So there's someone in this school you like" asked sunset. Twilight nodded. "And that person is a girl because the bookmark saved this part on how to kiss and love a girl" said sunset.

There was extremely awkward silence happening. "Well that's brilliant!" said sunset. "If you want I can help you get together with her "said sunset happily. All of this was happening so fast, twilight could not keep up. "So who is it?" said sunset playfully. "Ummm…"said twilight. Twilight was extremely red but soon built up the confidence. "Well, let's just say she's had a lot of problems over the years and a lot of revenge in her heart" said twilight "and friendship saved her," said twilight. Sunset stopped a minute; she looked twilight and turned the same shade as twilight. "Oh…uh"stuttered sunset, she really did not know what to say. Nevertheless, all she could do was just hold her hand firmly and never let go. Twilight smiled and leaned closer to sunset, "thank you" she whispered, before kissing her on the lips, sunset, at first surprised, then happy.

Eventually the two parted, both blushed and smiled. Soon after, the clock rang. "Omg twilight, we have to go, it's almost the end of the day" said sunset.

When the couple exited the library, they both immediately held hands and walked through the corridor to find the main five.

Of course, these two holding hands did catch a few people's eyes, but no one really cared that much. Brad was on the other side of the room tuning his guitar, but sunset and twilight holding hands really caught his attention. All thought he was a little heartbroken he was happy for both of them.

"Oh darlings, this is so fascinating," said rarity really exaggerated. Rarity hugged sunset. The both in an embrace smiled at everyone. "We'll support you all the way," said fluttershy. "Yeah, and we won't let anyone bully you two "said rainbow dash excitingly. "Thank you everyone," said sunset. "And she is going to the fall formal with me" announced sunset stroking twilight's cheek. "Come one everyone, let's all celebrate there get together" announced applejack. "Yep, with pie, LOT'S AND LOT'S OF PIE "yelled pinkie in her usual attitude.

"All right everyone, tomorrow is the fall formal and I hope your all attending" said principle celestia through her speakers.

The main five were all walking to pinkie's house to stay the night. "So Twi got a dress to wear "asked sunset. Twilight started to panic. "It's all right every pony, I've already got you all covered" said rarity. Sunset winked at twilight and started to blush.

The next day was much sunny than yesterday, everyone had to bring sunglasses cause it was so bright.

In the canteen, there was a huge buzz. Everyone was extremely hyped about the fall formal, especially the main 7. As twilight was talking to the girls about her dress, all but sunset who was just admiring her. Twilight could not help but notice sunset was admiring her. Twilight went over to sunset to give her a huge hug. "It's all right shimmy, she's not gonna attack the school again" she said to sunset. "I know, but every time someone mention's all formal I get that memory," confessed sunset. Twilight gave a simple kiss on the head for comfort. Sunset smiled.

The day was rather slow and the sun in the morning disappeared. The main seven were all being changed for the fall formal. Everyone had glittery dresses on with beautiful jewelry. "Are you sure I can do this twilight" asked sunset. "I'm positive, babe" said sunset cheerfully. "Well what are we waiting for? "Said rainbow dash

CHS was lit up and very disco like, there were even fireworks going off. The main seven immediately took off into the school hall to dance.

Everything was going great, the music was brilliant, the food was tasty and everyone was having a ball of a time. The main seven all except twilight were all dancing, twilight was just sitting on the bench. Sunset started to make jesters to twilight to get up and dance, eventually the whole main six were in on it.

Twilight sighed and got up and started to dance towards sunset. The main seven have all been dancing for 20 minutes. Eventually twilight and sunset decided to have some alone time. "Oh sweetheart, we've had such a wonderful time," said sunset. "Form the moment I looked at you, you made my heart shimmer "said twilight winking at her pun. "Love ya," said sunset.

As the night continued, so did the couple. A long time ago those two didn't like each other, now there dating.


End file.
